Daddy Shadow:The Beggining
by Princess Moonheart
Summary: It all started with unnerving headaches only Shadow can ignore. When he has a dream, his past is revealed and changes happen to him. But with this knowledge and new power comes a new evil. Can Shadow protect himself and everyone he loves from this evil? And can Shadow start a new life with the family henever knew he had? Warning:Tons of Christianity, and there will be singing.
1. Chapter 1

Just so you know, the none of the Sega characters are mine. They (sadly) belong to Sega. The only thing that is mine is my OCs and my imagination. So please enjoy. Oh, just so all of you know, if you don't like childlike songs or the Christian religion, don't read.

**Sonic's POV**

No matter how many times I think of it and try to make sense of it, it still sounds crazy. I can't believe it; this can't be happening to me, there's a warning siren going off in my head that won't stop ringing! I got to get out of here! I don't belong in Egghead's prison! I then ran with all the strength I could muster at the moment, preparing to bust out of the small, metal cell. BAM! Owwww…"oh yea, the force field, forgot all about the stupid thing…" yea I pouting, you would too if you woke up in a dirty old cell with both my arms scratch up caked with dried up blood… Okay so it's not dirty, actually it's pretty decent looking for a prison, and my arms are bandaged… he must truly want me alive. My ear twitches as it picks up the faint sound of upbeat music, disco I believe? Oh WOW, he's celebrating! "THAT"S SO WRONG EGGMAN, YA HEAR ME WRONG!"

I'm hope he heard me, he have BETTER heard me. I stared at the cell bars, hoping that maybe if I stare at it long enough, it would go away. Of course, it didn't work. It was too childish to work anyway. Why, DID I have that childish thought anyway? I'm 15! I'm not a child. I sighed and walked over to the corner of the cell, I immediately sat down, lying against the cell wall. My head hurts… I'm not thinking right; it must be the archenemy smell of the whole place. Maybe a nap will clear my head; I'm utterly exhausted, mentally AND physically. I felt my eyelids flutter close, sleep coming into reach.

"If you fall asleep, I'll leave you in here for the Doctor to deal with."

My eyes popped opened at the familiar voice and at the sight of the black hedgehog I gave him a halfhearted smirk, that was honestly all I could muster, I was ether really surprised or really worried, no matter which of these feelings were right they felt so wrong, I mean it's just Shadow, no big deal…

"Well hello Faker, nice day isn't it. Hey, do you mind telling Eggman to start serving lunch, I'm can't live on air alone you know."

He shook his head and gave me the crazy eye.

"Even in the hands of your enemy you crack jokes, no wonder you were captured."

I jumped up to my feet with a mild annoyed growl in my voice

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked in slightly hurt mockery.

"Nothing CHILDERN can comprehend, Sonic."

I growled angrily at the smirking black hedgehog. He LOVES to see me kicked down doesn't he?

"Look, if your here to just taunt a hedgehog while he's down, why don't you find someone else to do that with."

I turned my back on the black hedgehog and sat back down; facing the dull, metallic wall, hoping Shadow takes a hint. I'll admit this is the one most childish things I've ever done, but I meant what I said and I'm not going back on it ether. Of course, I most likely look pathetic pouting like this. Finally I heard the sounds of feet walking away and I sighed. Why did I just do that? He could have helped me out if I begged hard and long enough… Where did that thought come from? I rather take an hour long bath than do THAT. I will never beg, not as long as I live… Though I wish for some help out of here…_**CRASH! **_I jerked my head to the loud noise, where the cell bars stood; Shadow was instead, smirking down at me, standing on the fallen cell door with complete pride. I stared gawking at the hedgehog, and for a moment, JUST for a moment mind you, I felt complete awe and respect for the black hedgehog.

"I'm feeling nice today, Sonic. Don't expect this often."

I just nodded, completely surprised. Gaining my senses I gave him my signature smirk and thumbs up

"Thanks a lot Shads, I owe you one!"

He gave me a look that reminded me of an annoyed parent who was waken up at one in the morning.

"Don't call me Shads." I shrugged

"Okay Shadsy." He shook his head and groaned. Wow, he's obviously in a good mood, he hasn't attacked me yet.

"What happened to your arms?" I looked down at my arms giving myself a sheepish smile. I shrugged

"Eggman injured them while I was unconscious," I looked up at him with a smirk even though the question surprised me to say the least

"Why, are you actually concerned about me?" I asked teasingly, though that was actually what I wanted to know. He just scoffed, but he didn't say anything. He looked thoughtful, and kinda sick.

"Hey, you feelin' okay?" he blinked himself out of whatever daze he was in and grunted.

"Yea, I'm fine… You better get out of here; your friends are worried about you and plan to rescue you soon, and I do not plan on coming back here to rescue you AND your friends from the doctor." Shadow stated quietly.

I gave him a curious look, and shrugged, trying to hide the small pang of worry inside of me.

"If you say so." I ran out the cell, before running out site I slightly turned to the black hedgehog, he was staring at me in a daze.

"Shadow?" I called out in a softness I didn't even knew I had.

"What?" He snapped sharply, though he doesn't look annoyed, he looks, dare I say it; tired.

"Thanks, for saving me and stuff." And with that out of my system, I ran to the nearest exit, I was more than ready to take a nap at Tails workshop. Today's been too weird, even for me.

The black hedgehog looked to were Sonic left and sighed, feeling, he didn't quite know; disappointed, incomplete. He felt as if, Sonic was supposed to do something, but he couldn't remember what. He sighed, shaking his head. Right now all he wanted to do was sleep somewhere and sleep this headache off. But he couldn't, at least, not yet. He walked out of the cell and walked away from the music, knowing completely well Eggman wasn't that way. He walked calmly through the hallway with no robots to attack him. Making it easy to go to where he knew the man was, he needed to speak with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eggman's POV**

I truly don't know why I'm still working on this. It has been a forever waste of time and I haven't gotten close to finishing. It has been a month now, a month! I'm not using it for my own purposes. So why, why am I still trying to finish this silly machine?!

"I win! I win! In your FACE, Decoe!"

"No fair! You cheated somehow!"

"Why would I cheat!?"

"Why wouldn't you cheat, Bokkun?"

"Oh, come on Decoe, the pipsqueak won fair and square, now move, I wanna play the winner!"

"Fine, but you better beat him, Bocoe!"

"Oh, don't worry, I will!"

"Ha! In your dreams! I'm the KING of chess!"

"That's funny 'Mr. King', but only a little while ago, you didn't even know what chess was."

I softly chuckled as I rolled my eyes. Okay, my reason is found, back to work then. I want to have some progress before 4 O'clock. If someone told me a month ago that I would be treated three of my robots like my own, AND that I would have a girl to myself on Friday nights, I most likely would have operated on their brain to test for brain damage. Funny how these things happen to you when you least expect it.

"And how your life would change afterwards." I mused quietly to myself, keeping a steady, harmonious rhythm in my work.

"SHADOW!?" I heard the three robots cry.

"Hey! You knocked over the game!"

"Yea, and I was winning!"

"Who cares! Shadow's here! Shadow's here! And I'm still the king!"

"Only by a fault, pipsqueak!"

Ah, Shadow's here, and right on time too. I got from under my project just in time to see Shadow walk in, and to see an annoyed Bocoe and Decoe chasing a laughing Bokkun. I frowned.

"Stop running, and flying, in my lab you three! You all know the rules!"

I stood up and with three quick strides, caught Bokkun in his midair chase. He frowned at me. I raised my eyebrow at him, then to the other two. They gave me a sheepish smile. I rolled my eyes.

"You three know not to chase each other in here, it's not safe."

I put the blackish blue robot down on the floor and gently pushed his towards the two annoyed robots.

"Go on back into the other rooms and restart your game. I need to speak to Shadow alone in here."

The gold and silver robots sighed. "Yes Doctor."

Bokkun nodded solemnly. But then his face brightened. "I'm still gonna win!"

Bocoe scowled "In your dreams pipsqueak!"

I shook my head and sighed. Kids these days, nothing is ever for fun anymore. As the three robots left, I looked to Shadow, who looking smug at me.

"What?" I questioned in slight mock annoyance.

"You're going soft Doctor."

"I am not!" I cried out in slight hurt.

"Yes you are. You have a girlfriend who actually has feelings for you and you show your feelings back, and you treat three of your robots as your own flesh and blood; If it wasn't for a while ago, I would of thought you became completely good."

I raised my eyebrow. "So you were the one who broke him out."

The black hedgehog grunted and shrugged slightly.

"Why did you rescue him?" I question curiously.

"Why did you _kidnap_ him, giving me the need to even _think_ about rescuing him? I thought you were retired from the villain career."

"I am, but this project is taking longer than I expected it to and it doesn't take a super genius to figure that Sonic would get suspicious. I had to do it to buy me more time to get us out of here and into the new living location."

The red eyed hedgehog nodded, but a frown was still on his face.

"So if that was the case, why did you injure his arms?"

Ah, here we are at the heart of the matter.

"You care that I hurt Sonic's arms?"

He frowned, "I do not like it when anyone hurts any child, and Sonic, as cocky and smart mouth as he is, is still a child."

I see, so he cares about him… Uh oh, he's giving me the 'I'm running out of patience' look.

"You won't exactly believe what I'm going to tell you."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really now? Think about all the things you know I've been through and say that again."

Okay, that was a bad excuse, especially for me. I let out a sigh.

"I'm trying to figure out a question that I've been wondering for a long time."

He raised his eyebrow again "Oh? And what is the great question that made you injure the boy hero?"

"Where are his parents?"

I held back a smug look as the black hedgehog face twisted with question. I walked towards my computer, typing in the code to my other project.

" Contrary to common beliefs, I have never met or saw face of Blue Boy's parents, let alone murdered them, I am many things, but I'm not a murderer. So, I've wondered, why isn't Sonic with his parents, instead of fighting with me, or at least visit them once a while. Are they dead? Where did he get his speed running trait from? His color? I don't know anything about his past, and I don't think anyone else knows ether."

Shadow nodded, with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What have you found out?"

I looked at him, and sighed, this will be interesting.

"I found out only this, one of his parents is still around, but due to the fact that no one has seen Sonic with him, or her, I don't think he knows if his parent is even around."

He raised his eyebrow.

"And you got that all from a blood sample?"

I couldn't help but puff myself up with pride.

"I'm not a genius for nothing Shadow, I actually earned that title."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, but I couldn't help but see a little bit of something strange in the hedgehog's eyes. Was it… nah it can't be...

"Very well Doctor, I'll leave you to your work. But may I ask a favor from you?"

I nodded, it's rare for Shadow to ask anything, let alone a favor.

"When you find out where Sonic's parent is, please tell me immediately. I wish to have a word with his guardian."

Is it just me, or is there a hint of anger in Shadow's eyes?

I was going to answer, but then Shadow did a quick wince, and I frowned. Shadow doesn't wince, if he ever felt any pain, he'd keep it to himself. I walked towards him.

"Shadow, are you alright?"

He nodded, slightly touching his head for a moment.

"It's nothing serious, just a headache that won't leave me alone."

My frown deepened.

"How long has it been bothering you?"

"One week, two weeks, give or take." He said with a shrug.

I sighed; he seriously needs to learn how to be selfish once in a while.

"Shadow if its hurts, I can always give you some-"

"No Eggman."

"But Shadow!"

"Goodness Eggman it's just a headache, I'm not going to die! No matter how much I wish it…"

We were silent for a while. Shadow's immortality was a sensitive subject we try to avoid as much as possible. It's no secret that Shadow doesn't want to be immortal and blames Maria's death on himself. It's a sad thing really.

"If you're not going to take anything for it, at least get some rest, I have an extra private quarter that hasn't been packed away yet."

He sighed, and reluctantly nodded.

"Very well Doctor."

He turned to leave, but then looked back at me.

"You never did agree to my favor."

"Oh?"

"Will you tell me or will you not?"

I raised an eyebrow and slowly nodded.

"Of course I will Shadow… But why do you care?"

The hedgehog stopped in his tracks, and looked back at me. He sighed, sounding tired for the first time.

"I have no idea."

He walked away, leaving a mellow feeling in the workshop. I was literally drowning in the feeling of… something. I feel as if something… extraordinary will happen. As if something will happen that will change life as I know it…

I need a distraction.

"That's not fair Bocoe!"

"It is so fair Bokkun! I have just dethroned you! Now, hand over your candy!"

"NOOOOOO!"

"Hey come back here with that!"

"Yea, come back here you sore loser!"

I smirked, well, there's my distraction.

"Bokkun, give Bocoe that candy right now, and stop being a sore loser!"

Kids these days, nothing is for fun anymore.


End file.
